A New Legacy
by PrincessSparkles CaptainOats
Summary: Please come R&R. I now have a Epilogue up, come read! Find out what Jennifer and Craig do after they get off the bus!
1. Chapter 1

Baby and Johnny would never forget their summer at Kellerman's. Because when Johnny pulled her out of the dance hall, he proposed. Baby said yes. They eloped and sixteen years later they were still happily married. How do I know all of this? I'm their daughter. Hi I'm Jennifer, nice to meet you. You might think you're learning about my parents, but you're not. This is my story. Let's start. My dad taught me to dance when I was five and I've been dancing ever since. He taught me the basics, Posture, moving to the beat, lifts, that kind of stuff, I taught myself the extra stuff after watching my parents in dirty dancing competitions. Here lately I've been in a few competitions myself. I've never won, but I get high marks in creativity in costume, because I design my gowns myself. I guess I never win because I can never find a partner I can truly trust. I've never been in love, to put it simply. I have a boyfriend, and I dance with him, but I know we won't last. In fact note to self: BREAK UP WITH HIM! He is such a jerk! Oh, but Jennifer, he is so hot and he is an amazing dancer. Naive Jennifer, when will you learn? He is using you to win the competitions. But we never win...Shut up me.  
Oh, here he comes. Be strong, don't look into his eyes, don't touch his arms, don't mess with his gorgeous red hair...Too late.  
"Hey Jenny." Nathan says in his calm hot voice with a slight New York accent. Oh, stop it Jen! You hate him, remember?  
"Don't call me Jenny. We really need to talk," I say slightly stumbling over my words. I hate doing this to such a great dance partner.  
"Yeah I need to talk to you too. This isn't working for me. You're way too hostile and it's way too hard to juggle two girls at a time and..." He didn't get to finish. I punched him in the face. So what? First off I'm not hostile. Secondly TWO GIRLS? I better no tell dad, he'll kick Nathan's ass. And I'm off to the ever familiar principal's office. It's not just similar because I get sent there all the time for trouble, and trust me I'm sent there a lot for trouble, Mom's also the principal...I smell trouble. 


	2. Chapter 2

"What is wrong with you Jennifer?" Mom wasn't too happy. I could tell because she was pacing. The only way to get through this is to tell the truth. "Nothing is wrong with me mom! It's him!" Okay maybe a little too whiney, but maybe she'll take pity. "Don't blame your own actions on other people Jennifer." Nope, no pity vote whatsoever. "He was being a jackass mom. He was cheating on me and he called me hostile,' Totally lost the sympathy vote. "Oh, really? I can't imagine why he would call a girl who punched him in the face hostile." Oh my god. I am hostile. I looked at my fist, it was blood red. Oh great now I'm crying. "Oh sweetie, please don't cry. Do I need to call your dad?" "No." I said immediately, "You know how dad gets." "Yeah, you're right. He'll kick Nathan's ass. Well your punishment is...new shoes this weekend." "You're the best mom." I stand up and walk out of the room. ************************************************************************ Later that afternoon I was doing my homework...no looking at my homework. I hate homework. "JENNIFER!" Oh no, Dad's home. "Jennifer get your ass down here." I made a mad dash down the stairs. "Yes daddy?" Be innocent, be innocent, be innocent. "What the hell is wrong with you?" "Explain?" "Mom called," oh God, "She told me about your fight with Nathan. I want to know why the hell you didn't finish him off?" A small smile creped out. Dad wrapped his muscular arms around me for comfort. I hate to show favoritism, but I am very much a daddy's girl. "Are you okay honey?" "Yes I'm fine. I know it's terrible to think about this but, who am I going to dance with at Julliard's Dance Competition next month?" "I know someone. You'll have to teach him the basics, but he has the potential." "The basics? Like how basic?" "Remember what I taught you when you were five?" I nodded, "That basic." "No, next customer. We only have a month. Maybe if we had six months, but no! Plus we have costume fittings and if we did all of that we would be practicing 24/7. Just...no!" "You know I taught your mother everything she knows in a week." "Yeah but you are a professional. You teach people to dance for a living, you majored in it!" "C'mon. Give him a chance. What's one competition?" "Fine." 


	3. Chapter 3

I can't believe I said okay. What was I thinking? As I waited in daddy's dance studio, I paced and bit my nails. I had grown up in this studio and I loved it and the people in it. I looked at the diploma on the wall. Daddy got to go to college to become a certified dance instructor with the help of grandpa. Oh where is this guy? I should just leave. Yeah that's what I'll do, I'll... "Hi, you must be Jennifer." This scrawny red-head with jug-ears came towards me. He had great green eyes and a beautiful smile, but HUGE feet, which will give us some problems. "Um...you are Jennifer right? Johnny's daughter?" "Hmm? Oh...yes nice to meet you and you are?" "Craig. I'm not too sure why I'm here." Poor thing. "My dad says you have potential to be a great dancer So...What?" Craig had scoffed. "You're kidding me. I can barely shuffle. I came to your dad to train me for my wedding and he nearly gave up on the first day." "Great. Well, have you ever heard of dirty dancing?" "No," "Well its an art with your body. But you have to trust the person you dance with. How would you feel about being in a dirty dancing competition with me next month?" To my surprise he didn't giggle. Instead he about busted his ass from laughing so hard. "You want me to trust you and expect me to dance an art?" He said as his laughter finally died down." Okay this is really ticking me off, but I'm desperate. "You don't have to do it. Just give it a chance. I'll teach you the basics and when you get those down we'll try something harder." "You're serious?" At least he's not laughing anymore. "I always am." "That can't be fun." "Are you in or not, because if you're not you're wasting my time." "Fine. I'm in." "Really?" I was almost a little bit disappointed. "Sure, I'll try anything once." "This isn't just a for fun thing. There is a $10,000 cash prize and a full scholarship to Julliard for the winners." He let out a long whistle. "And you're trusting me? I hardly know you." "My dad trusts you so why not? It's impossible to get my dad to trust anyone. He had a hard upbringing. Anyways, how much do you know?" I can shuffle and um...could do show me what we're doing first?" "Sure," This will be fine just as long as shuffling isn't the only thing he does. "Jake, could you come hear for a minute?" Jake worked at Dad's studio. He used to be my dance partner, until he tried to ask me out, he was my dad's age. "What can I do you for?" "We need to show Craig how to dance and if you were not busy I was wondering if we could do our old routine for him?" "I'm never too busy for you my dear." "I bet you're not." The music started. I love this song. As our bodies moved I completely let loose. Dancing always does that to me. This dance number was very sexy. When I preformed it I wore a pink punk type dress with cuts in the stomach and back. I designed all my own costumes, mostly during my math class. When the music finally ended Jake left and I looked over at Craig. I couldn't help but laugh. You know that face you get when you see something that you don't know how to feel about? Well his is face is ten times funnier than that. "You want me to do that? First I can't do that, and second, I'm getting married. I should only be doing that with my fiancé, behind closed doors. I'm sorry, you've got the wrong guy. Good-bye." "Fine leave. I don't care. It just shows that you're a coward that can't go throw with anything." As he slowly turned I could tell I stuck a nerve. "Coward? We'll see whose a coward. Im in." 


	4. Chapter 4

When dad said that Craig had potential, I at least expected him to have rhythm. But he is so uncoordinated he almost fell over when we were doing jumping jacks. We were going to meet that Saturday from 8am to 9pm. But he is a nice guy. I got to know him a little bit and it turns out that he's going to college to become a special education teacher, because his father was abusive and an alcoholic when he was young, he wanted to help children as much as possible. I finally made it home at around 2am. As I got in the door I yelled, "Daddy!"  
"What?" he grumbled back down to me.  
"I need to speak to you."  
"Can it wait?" he asked.  
"No!"  
He slowly stumbled down the stairs cursing under his breathe and trying to put a shirt on. "What are you thinking waking an old man at this hour?" he asked when he got down to the kitchen where I was waiting for him.  
"What are you thinking setting me up with a partner like that? He can't dance! When you said potential I thought he might be able to but he can't at all!" He stared at his feet for a minute trying to collect his thoughts, which was hard at 2 in the morning, which I felt bad for, even though he deserved it.  
"Do you remember that time that you went to dance camp for school and you came back and told me that you played this game called trust, and it was were you would stand on a high bleacher and fall back on a bunch of people with their hands underneath you waiting to catch you, and you said when it was your turn, you wouldn't do it? No matter how many times they said that they loved you and would catch you, you wouldn't do it. You ended up leaving early because of it. I've always remembered that. I guess I remember that because I remember thinking you were too independent. Wouldn't depend on other people to catch you. You were in charge of your fate, not them. Then as you got older I realized you just didn't trust them. I'm afraid you never will. Don't be afraid Jennifer. Let someone catch you. No matter how scary. It can be worth it. I guess I was hoping you would learn to trust this guy. Plus, their something about him, that just...I don't know, he reminds me of your mom."  
Latter that night I thought about my dad's words of wisdom, which didn't happen often so we had to savor what we could. He was so right. I never have trusted anyone, but I was afraid. What if I was hurt, what if someone dropped me? Would it being hurt forever be worth a moment of pleasure? Or would I hurt myself by not opening up? I didn't sleep at all that night thinking about it. So that morning I was not very happy. I had decided, though, to open up and speak to Craig. I was able to tell him things I hadn't told anyone else. Like that I wanted to be a Broadway dancer, and that I had a weakness for redheads. It was nice to tell someone this. I felt alive. Amazingly Craig did improve. He was still not ready, but he was so much better. At around noon, we went to lunch at a neighboring burger place.  
"So what got you into dancing?" he asked for what seemed like the 50th question since they had sat down.  
"I guess it was my parent's. They met dancing. It was really cool. They're story is so romantic. Yu see my dad was a dance instructor at a summer resort and my mom was a guest. Back then my mom couldn't dance to save her life!"  
"Sounds like we have a lot in common." He joked.  
"No she is good now. Well anyway, my dad's best friend, Penny, got pregnant and wanted an abortion. But the night that the doctor could see her, her and my dad were supposed to perform. My mom volunteered to take her place and my dad taught her everything. My mom said that she had a crush on him the moment she first saw him, but fell in love with him the first time she danced with him. The night they preformed she didn't do the lift, but she did okay. They came back to the resort and Penny's abortion had gone to plan. So mom got her dad and he took care of her. Mom was forbidden to see dad again, but she still saw him. Then eventually she was forced to say and dad was fired. But my parents are so stubborn, dad came back and they danced together on stage in front of the whole resort." I finished just as they brought our food to the table.  
"Yes, their story is nice but what about you? Why do you like to dance?"  
"I guess I want what they had, have." I answered back after stuffing a french fry in my mouth. "Now, I need to ask you some things. Tell me about your fiancé."  
He was quiet for a while and then he answered. "She was my high school sweat heart. When we went to college we really missed each other, so when I got home, I wanted her to know I loved her, so. Well, to make a long story short, she's pregnant. I was obligated to marry her. I love her, I do. But their is something that I didn't like about our not being able to choose whether we where married or not. I wanted my proposal to be romantic. But instead it was forced upon me and I really didn't ask. Her family and my family are really old fashion. But I do love her, but some times I wonder what I would be doing if we hadn't have done what we did. If we would be together or separated. I guess we'll never know."  
We were quiet for a while, but when it wasn't bearable anymore, I spoke up.  
"Wow, we are some dramatic people huh?"  
He smiled, but he seemed unfazed.  
"Do you want to leave. We could go back to the studio."  
"No, I want to stay. I just needed to tell someone. I barely know you and I'm telling you what I haven't told my closest friends. Thank you for listening."  
"No problem, thank you for listening to what I've told you. It means a lot."  
He laughed as he tried to hold back tears. "No problem." 


	5. Chapter 5

After talking for an hour on random topics, we decided to go back to the studio. But when we got there and tried to rehearse he seemed distant, like he didn't want to be there anymore. He made little improvement so I decided to let him go home early.  
"Same time tomorrow?" he asked as we packed up.  
"Maybe an hour earlier since we left early today." I said, go on ask him, you know you want to.  
Craig had started to leave then, "Craig?" I yelled. I had no idea what to say, I just couldn't let him leave looking so depressed.  
"Yes?" he said turning around.  
"I'm sorry you don't get your romantic proposal, everyone should and you deserve one, I just thought you should know that."  
He smiled, not knowing what to say. There was a look in his eyes that said he was touched. But it was so faint I didn't realize it until I thought about it later. Then I thought he thought I was like that annoying little kid at family reunions that follows their favorite cousin around telling them what they've been doing for the past year. I hated that kid, and I was one of them. He turned around to leave and then he turned and said, "Do you need a ride home?"  
"You wouldn't mind?" I was so relieved, I hated riding the bus. People smelled like rotten cheese and I still had to walk an extra block.  
"No, come on. I'll buy you dinner before we get to your house."  
He took me to a pizza place close to my school. We talked for hours and, without realizing it, it was 2am. and closing time. So we went to the park and talked for a little longer until we realized it was 4am, and if we wanted to sleep before rehearsal, we'd better leave. I got home and was almost to my bedroom when, "Jennifer!" screamed my dad from the living room.  
"Yes?" I yelled back down.  
"Come here now!"  
I slowly stumbled down the stairs when I finally couldn't stall any longer. When I got into the living room I saw my dad pacing back and forth.  
"What were you thinking when you stayed out 7 hours past what you said you would without calling?"  
"Can I explain?"  
"You better." He shouted back after finally taking a seat.  
"We left practice early and Craig gave me a ride home. He wanted to get me something to eat so we went the pizza place by my school. We talked for a really long time and when we checked to see what time it was closing time so we went to the park and talked for a while and the realized it was 4am. I'm sorry dad, I know I should have called, but I didn't think of it until it was too late." Wow, that is a lot to say with one breathe. But it is amazing how you can achieve to save energy when you are exhausted. But what shocked me more was my dad's response. He didn't stalk off, or ground me. He started to cry.  
"Don't you ever do that again." He said after a while of just staring. "While you were off having fun, your mother and I were at home sick to our stomachs worried that you were kidnapped or worse. We called the cops. They said they would do the best they could, but they weren't promising anything. Do you know how that feels? If you ever stay out that late without calling again, you will not participate in the dance competition, no matter how good you get." With that he left, and that's when I noticed the living room. The phone was laying on the table face up nest to my mom's handkerchief which was covered in eye makeup and mascara. My mom's favorite chair was sitting facing the phone and there was a clear walk way were I could tell my dad had been pacing. Just then mom came rushing in wrapped her arms around me. We stood there crying for what seemed like forever, then she pulled me back and looked me over.  
"Promise me you'll never do that again" she said through tears.  
"You have my word"  
"Good now go to bed if you want to make your rehearsal. I need to clean up in here"  
"I'll help mom"  
"No, you go to bed."  
I didn't sleep very well, who would, but when I woke up I did feel better. Nevertheless as soon as I walked into the kitchen I had wished I had gone another way. My mom was giving my dad a back massage and dad was sitting there with a look of fear, anger, and relief all at once, which, to tell you the truth, is worse then all anger.  
"If you don't get home by 9 tonight, you can either leave our house or forget the competition." He said as I walked past.  
Mom just stared at the floor which was a clear sign that she did not agree with dad but didn't wan t to contradict him.  
When I finally got to the studio, Craig was waiting.  
"Were have you been I was starting to get worried." He said, but his tone sounded so funny. Like he had actually worried like mom and dad did the night before.  
"My parents weren't too happy with my coming in so late last night so I was a little tied up."  
"Oh, I am so sorry. It's my fault, I should have just taken you home. I just love talking to you." I think I was as surprised as he was with what he said.  
"No it was my choice, but thank you."  
That rehearsal went really well. I remember him starting to really enjoy himself, and when I gave him pointers he didn't look at me like I was speaking Monkey. He still was having trouble with a lot of the parts so we were scheduled to meet the next day. 


	6. Chapter 6

Things were still trouble at home. So I was thankful to be getting back to school the next day. I got off the bus and found my locker, just like every morning. However, this time when I opened my locker, there were flowers and a card. Lilies, my favorite. I opened the card and I read:  
To my new best friend,  
Thank you for teaching me something new and exciting. You are  
truly a blessing.  
Craig  
I giggled and put the flowers into my locker and headed to my first period class. This was my Latin class. I was pretty good, I passed with a B. Too bad my teacher was a complete loon. He was a great teacher, but he was...well...insane to put it nicely.  
"Good morning Animosa!" he said as I walked into the room. Animosa, spirited, is my Latin name.  
"Salve, Magister!" I said back, as I took my seat in the back of the class.  
"Salve!" he said to the innocent passers who had no idea what he was saying. It means hello.  
In Latin we all had different names, so those people might have be my best friends, but we had no idea what our real names were. Then Ferox, ferocious, came in and sat her books in front of me.  
"Hey Animosa. Did you do your homework for this class."  
Of course I didn't do my homework. Why do homework when Mr. Adam's isn't going to take it up?  
All through class I couldn't stop thinking about my flowers. Yes they were just a friendly suggestion, but I couldn't help but get a little gitty about it. That's just the puella, girl, inside of me. I kind of dosed in and out of the real world for the whole day. I was so excited when The last bell of the day rang and I was able to leave. I was even more excited when I walked out of the school and Craig was waiting in his car to pick me up.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked when I ran up to the car.  
"Just coming to take you to rehearsal, I'm ready to dance and I didn't want to wait for your slow ass to get there on the bus. So I see you got my flowers." He said rolling his window down.  
"Yes, thank you so much they're beautiful. How did you know lilies are my favorite?"  
"A little bird told me." He laughed  
"So you asked my mom?"  
"Yes," he said with a big smile.  
We drove to the studio and stretched and ran through the dance. He seemed to really enjoy himself that day. Then when we finished the run through and practiced the stuff he had trouble with, we then tried it with music and it was like the whole thing we had been working on going down the drain. He was slow on just about every count and got lost often. I had expected this. This always happened. So we worked for what seemed like hours, probably was. After he got the first part down, we called it a day. Even though he offered to take me to eat, I declined.  
As we pulled up to my house he sighed, "Here's your stop."  
"Yeah, thank you for taking all this trouble. I know it's a long way from your house."  
"No problem." He sat smiling for a while then as I left he drove off.  
For some reason I was sad to see him go. He was such a great friend. I think now about what my life would have become without him, I'm glad I'll never know.  
I walked into my house and set down my stuff.  
"Hey Jennifer. What beautiful flowers. Who are they from?" asked Mom with a sly smile.  
I just smiled and found something besides, the water bottle I had found, to put them in. As I arranged the flowers in a vase that my family had had for as long as I can remember, I couldn't help but smile to myself. It's like how pregnant women are, right when they find out they're pregnant. Mom watched me as I arranged the flowers and just walked off. She told me later it was then that she knew how I felt, because that is how she was when she met dad. That still boggles my mind. How did she know I loved Craig, before I knew. I use to think that when I fell in love, I would know it immediately, but instead I was the last to know. In my years I have come to learn that no matter how much you can plan something, it will never work out.  
The next week went by smoothly and uneventful. That weekend I had planned to meet Craig for a long rehearsal, as usual. However when I got to the studio, Craig was there with a woman. He was talking to her and touching her arm. He had on a smile that I hadn't seen before, one that was...unexplainable. Not one someone would smile at a neighbor, or best friend. One that would be smiled at someone you truly cared for. It was then I realized that this was his fiancé. For som reason, I felt hurt. It was like what he was doing was betraying me. Then when I thought it couldn't get any worse, he leaned in and kissed her. I stepped in a bush so he couldn't see me. I didn't know why I felt this way. When she left I walked up to the studio as if I had seen nothing.  
"Oh, you just missed Renee. She has been dieing to meet you." He said when he caught sigh to of me.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. The bus took forever." I lied.  
We practiced, and this time I was out of it. That woman always affected our practicing. However a miracle occurred, and he got the dance down. Dad was right, all he needed was some work and he would be wonderful. He drove me home and we had our farewells. I ran up to my room and wrote in my diary. I didn' stop until about 2 i the morning and then I finally put away the diary and went to sleep.  
  
***I'm sorry! This is a terrible chapter, I know, but I've got a lot of stuff on my mind and this was all I could think of. I promise it will get better. I just find it so hard to write the middle of a story. I think I've even started to change how I'm telling the story, I'm telling it like I'm looking back on it. So let's play pretend and pretend I was doing that before. And sorry about the Latin thing, I have to study or real Mr. Adams will kill me! Again I apologize.*** 


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next few weeks we practiced until we couldn't stand it anymore. We also went had our costumes fitted, I was going to wear these spandex-ish like pants with a white tank shirt that didn't completely close in the front, and was held together by silver chains with an extra chain hanging down from the bottom chain with a star on the bottom. I loved it. A few days before our big opening, we were having a dress rehearsal and Craig was really stressed. Renee and him had had a big fight. He said it was over the fact that he had spent a lot of time with me, and not enough with her. Plus his wedding was in a few weeks.  
"She is just so selfish, she knows I enjoy doing this and she doesn't care. All she cares about is her wedding." He would say and then five minutes later.  
"Well she's pregnant, and this wedding is her only one and she'll ever have and she wants it to be perfect."  
Then when I thought it couldn't get any worse, "Does she think I'm perfect? I can't live to please her all the time. She needs to grow up and get a hold of herself."  
"Shut up!" I said. I couldn't take it any more.  
He just looked at me, shocked. "I'm sorry." He finally said after a while. "I just like your company. You're easy to talk to."  
I felt bad "No I'm sorry. I'm just a little stressed. You want to call it a night? We're not getting anything done."  
"How can I get anything done when you're wearing that? You look so sexy." he stopped. He had a funny look on his face, as if he couldn't believe what he said.  
I blushed, "Thank you." I said in return.  
"Can I tell you something?" he asked. "Without you getting weirded out or angry?"  
"Sure" I got a little nervous and waited for what was to come.  
"I think I have feelings for you. Not just friendly." He hesitated, I couldn't say anything. "Just let me talk this out, you don't have to say anything just listen."  
He paced around for a while and then finally spoke, "Okay when I wake up in the morning, I think about going and taking you to school, and when I do talk myself into it, I get scared and chicken out. I don't know why I would, I just would. Then I think about you all day. I'm quiet at work. I'm never quiet, anywhere. Then when we rehears, I feel alive. I figured it out a couple of weeks ago. When we spent the night around town.  
"Figured out what?" I was a little shaky.  
"I think I love you." He said then he sat on the floor and looked at me as if he expected me to blow up.  
Love me? I was thoughtless. Then I pulled myself together and tried to think about how I felt. Did I love him? Was I, Jennifer capable of love? Then I thought about all the feelings I had been having since I met him. Without realizing I had said the words I said, "I l-l-love you, too."  
Was that me talking? Did I say that? Then I realized it was true. I laughed a little. When I looked up, I saw Craig smiling at me. He stood up and helped me stand up where I had sat in shock off his news.  
He pulled me closer to him and smiled. He closed his eyes, then I realized what was going on and closed my eyes and leaned into to kiss him. When he kissed me I felt weak in the knees, literally. So weak, I fell in his arms. Luckily he was there to catch me. His arms grasped my arms, they were very strong. He pulled away and laughed. "I've been wanting to do that for a while. I just never thought it would really happen." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder. We stood there for a while. It felt so good to be in his arms. He was comforting and he felt familiar, like we were born holding each other. Then he pulled away and smiled. "I guess I should break things off with Renee?" I gasped. Renee. I forgot about her. She was pregnant, and she was engaged to Craig. What had I done? I didn't answer. I just stood looking at him. Then I said, "You do what you think is best, even if it doesn't include me." What did I say that for? I wanted to be included in the deciding. "What have I done?" he said more to himself then to me. "I need to go. Do you want to go for a ride? Not home or anything, I just need to drive around a bit and you calm me.." "Sure." I said. I needed quiet too. We drove for what seemed like forever. We didn't say a word, just rode along, holding hands. The last fact kept me smiling the whole ride. Even though Craig didn't smile once. At around nine he dropped me off at home, but this time he kissed me goodbye. I ran up stairs and was greeted by my dad, who had seen the kiss. "What was that?" he asked when I walked in the door. "What?" "Why did you kiss him?" he asked with anger. "Johnny, leave her alone. Just go to bed, let me talk to her." Thankfully Mom had walked in. Dad stomped off leaving me and Mom alone in the kitchen. Mom just smiled at me then told me to sit down.  
"So, what happened?" she asked when I sat down in the chair next  
to her. I told her about that afternoon, and she sat and listened to what I had to say before she said anything.  
"And I think I really love him, Mom. What am I gonna do?" I said through tears.  
"Honey, I can't tell you what to do. You have to figure it out for yourself. Just keep in mind that he's older and he is going to be a daddy soon. Don't make any big choices without considering the consequences. Good night." 


	8. Chapter 8

I spent the rest of the night thinking about what I was going to say. When it was morning, I couldn't believe how normal everyone acted. I know no one knew that I had kissed Craig, but I thought everyone would notice something. It's a feeling that to this day I still can't explain. My body was on auto-pilot that day. I even tried to answer questions in class. I knew what I had to do, but I didn't want to, and I was way to afraid to do it. When school let out I spotted Craig's car, but I pretended that I didn't see it, so I could have more time to think. I rode the bus, which was full of people and made it impossible to think. When I got to the studio, I saw Craig there and my heart stopped. I felt myself shaking and I couldn't stand. He was leaning up against his car and he looked as if he were in deep thought. "There you are!" he said when he saw me. He had the smile, the one I saw him use with Renee and my heart fluttered. "Hi," that is all I could say. That is the first time in Jennifer history I was speechless. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer and kissed me. It was then that I felt how much he loved me. Not just the kiss, but when I opened my eyes for a brief moment, his eyes were closed in deep concentration. Like he was trying to make everything perfect, just for me. When he pulled away I smiled back at him. "I missed you," he said. "I just saw you yesterday." I laughed at him. "That is way too long." He leaned in for another kiss, but I pulled away. "We need to talk," "Of course." He said and he helped me carry my bag into the studio. We walked in together holding hands with difficulty, since Craig was carrying two bags. When we finally got into the studio, he took a seat on the floor and looked up at me. I began to pace back and forth, wringing my hands and shaking. "You have a decision to make. I'm not trying to push, but it needs to be made soon. It can't just be about you and me either, you're going to be a dad. You have three people counting on you, maybe more. So, I want an answer now. Not tomorrow or in a week, but now." With the last sentence I felt more confident and composed. He just stared at me for a while and then he stood. "I want to be with you." He said and then he pulled me in for a kiss. I felt overjoyed and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I don't want you to worry. I will take care of everything. It will be okay." He said as he pulled away. He then placed his head on my hair and rocked me back and forth. We stood that way for what seemed like hours. The nicest longest hours ever. Then the fear came. What if everything wouldn't be okay? What if he changed his mind? What about the baby? Will Craig get to be involved in its life? Or will Renee shut Craig out? It would be all my fault Sensing my tension Craig pulled me away and looked at me with his beautiful green eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked with what looked like real concern in his eyes, something I had never gotten from any of my other boyfriends (If you consider Craig my boyfriend). In fact, this was the most vulnerable I had ever felt with anyone. "I'm scared" I said with tears in my eyes. "Don't worry, it will be fine. I wouldn't hurt you for the world." With that he kissed my head and pulled me back. "Let's get out of here." He said after a while. "How would you feel about going out on our first date?" he said with a quirky smile that made me laugh. "Okay. But I get to choose where." "Are you a control freak? Because I hate control freaks." He said with a fake concerned look. "Very much so. I even require that you wear your shoes on the right feat, which I see you are not doing!" I said as I looked down at his feat. His shoes really were on the wrong feat. He laughed and changed them. "I guess I was too busy thinking about you to notice," he said as he stood up planting a kiss on my cheek. I giggled sentimentally. No one had ever put there shoes on the wrong feat for me. This was so Romeo and Juliet, or Marc Antony and Cleopatra...note to self: find cute, everlasting couples that don't kill themselves. I got to choose the place we went. I chose to go to this gorgeous spot by a river, were I often came to think, especially during Spring. There were cherry trees and many wildflowers growing. I loved to just go there and read or think about things that had happened that day and every once in a while I would doodle (not very well I might ad). "It's so beautiful," Craig said as soon as we got there. "How did you keep it a secret all of this time?" "I just never mentioned it to people. I wanted it all to myself. I'm selfish that way." He laughed and we just sat by the bank talking. It got really late so we decided to go home. When we pulled up to the house he leaned in ready to kiss me. "No," I said when he leaned in. He pulled back with a puzzled, but gorgeous, look on his face. "It's just my dad, he saw me kiss you last night. He's probably waiting inside." Right when I said it I felt like I was seven. He just pulled me in and kissed me on the cheek and said, "Good night, sweetheart." 


	9. Chapter 9

As the competition drew nearer, Craig and I's passion grew stronger. He made me feel special, unlike any other person I had ever met. It was at that time that I was at the happiest state I had ever been in. He had completely changed me. I was always smiling, I wanted to succeed in class just so I could give Craig something to be proud of. I felt like I was about to bubble over. It was also when I was most afraid. Even though I was so happy, I was worried and constantly anxious. I was worried that Craig would change his mind and leave me, I was afraid that Renee would find out about us, most of all I was afraid of falling out of love with him. It sounds weird, but what I mean is, I was afraid that I would wake up and not feal the same way anymore. Like when a little kid gets a new toy for Christmas, loves the toy for ten minutes and then never plays with it again. That was my worst fear. "Could you help me with this problem I'm having?" Craig said as we were rehearsing. "What do you need?" He then leaned in and kissed me, "I just had this kiss I had to give away, it was really bugging me." He responded as he pulled away. "You're so corny!" I said laughing. "Well it's all your fault," "How is that?" "Ever since I've met you I've been trying to be funny. I'm just not funny." He laughed and kissed my forehead. I just giggled. Everything he did for me was funny and enjoyable. "I told Renee about you last night." He said suddenly. I was silent for a while. "What did she say?" Is said after a while. "She went berserk. She actually threw a flashlight at me. Good thing she has bad aim, or I would be dead." He joked, but I could tell he really meant it, "Her exact words were, 'You bastard how the hell could you do this to me! Go to hell you self centered pig.'" I laughed a little but I could tell it hurt him. I knew Renee meant something to him, and her words stung him. I could see it in his eyes. They were so sad, like a little kid who lost his puppy. I hugged him and tried to comfort him. I tried to send all my happiness I've been having with him to him. I didn't realize how this was killing him. How could I know, he always tried to protect me. "She won't let me call off the wedding either." He said after a while. This is when I let go, "What?" "She says I have cold feet and I want to experiment with other people before we were married and that if I didn't do the honorable thing and marry her I would never 'over her dead body' see our baby." He had tears in his eyes. I didn't notice, but I was crying too. "Ive always wanted children, if I couldn't see my child, I don't know what I would do." He said wiping my eyes. "I understand. You do what you want, I won't be hurt," I lied, "If you go with her, I will gladly let you go. It's just a fling any way, right?" I was horrified. What was I saying? He stared at me with tears in his eyes, "No, it's not just a fling. I love you. I can't just walk away from that." I tried to laugh it off, but I couldn't. Why, God, do you punish me? I thought. All I wanted was a guy to love me back. Why do you make it harder than it has to be? "I'll survive. You're not the only guy out there." Why was I trying to be so strong? I guess I was trying to make his decision easier. "I won't survive. Why are you acting this way? You're acting like you don't care about us." He said. He looked at me as he would a stranger. Like he didn't know me, and it really hurt. I blew my bluff and I broke down in tears. I couldn't stand to see him that way. I fell in the floor but he held onto me. "I hate her!" I said with rage, "Why does it have to be this way?" "You don't hate anyone. You dislike her greatly that's all." He joked. "I guess we have to be grateful we had what we did. I will never forget you. I have to leave for New York next weak for the wedding, this is my last rehearsal." I just cried. I couldn't look at him. Even though this would be the last time I saw him. He said nothing else and we sat together and cried. When I finally calmed down, he kissed me and then gave me a gift. A diamond bracelet. It was small, because he couldn't afford much else, but it was so beautiful. "I'll never take it off," I said sliding it over my shaking hand. "I'll never forget you." He said kissing my head. He drove me home and I tried to get out of the car, but I couldn't. I wanted to stay and be with him. I didn't want to leave him, ever. "We could run away together and never look back," I said. I truly meant it. If he would have said run on foot to France so we could be together I would. "I can't." he said. As I finally got out of the car I had to run away quickly to my room so I wouldn't slash his tires. "Honey, what's wrong?" Dad said as I ran in. I tried to run past him. I wanted to get away. I wanted to be alone. No I didn't want to be alone, I wanted to be with Craig. Dad caught me any way and I broke down for the second time in his arms. "I kick Craig's ass, what did he do?" "Nothing daddy, just please don't." I said struggling through tears. "Like hell he didn't. What did he do?" he said with sympathy and rage at the same time. "He's getting married to his pregnant girlfriend, and he loves me." I said after a long time of trying to not say anything. Dad said nothing for a while, "Is that why you've been floating on air all of this time? You think you're in love with Craig." "Yes," I said trying not to say anything about the 'think you love...'. "Well...you...didn't sleep with him did you?" That was all he could think of? Not 'Oh, Baby I'm so sorry.' Like Mom would or 'Let me make it all better.' Like Craig would. "No, I didn't sleep with him." I said. I felt him give a sigh of relief. We sat in silence for a while. Dad didn't know what to say, and I didn't want to say anything. "Well I guess he wasn't worth your time if he left you. I'm so sorry, honey." With that he went to bed. I sat at the kitchen table for a while, then finally, I went to bed. 


	10. Chapter 10

I never fully recovered from that incident. In the next couple of days I got an invitation to Craig's wedding. Inside the card was a letter. He told me that he didn't expect me to come, but he would love ti see me there. I thought about it for a long time and finally decided to go. Why? I guess I just wanted to see him one last time.  
  
I packed my bags and flew to New York. Mom came with me. I remember feeling absolutely petrified. What if Renee sees me? What if Craig sees me? Will I wave? Will I smile? Should I wear black? The list of "What if..."s went on and on.  
  
"Jennifer it's time to go." Mom said on Doom Day.  
  
I got up from the hotel bed and we made our way down stairs. When we made it to the church I tried to run away, but Mom held me there. I had told her earlier that I wanted to see him get married, and that no matter what I wanted her to keep me there. We went to a pew in the back and waited. Finally, Craig came out and he looked gorgeous. I saw his eyes scanning the crowd and I knew he was looking for me, and I froze. The "What if..."s started again. What if he finds me? What if he tells me to leave?  
  
Then he saw me, and had a look of surprise. I started to feel uncomfortable as he kept staring. He then motioned for me to meet him, so I did.  
  
"You came!" he said while leaning in to kiss me.  
  
I didn't want to, but I pushed him away.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked holding back tears.  
  
"I just wanted to see you. I miss you so much. Yesterday I put my shoes on the wrong feet on purpose just so I could have something to think about you with. I also wanted to tell you that I still love you. I never wanted to hurt yo0u. I will always love you, you know that right?"  
  
Through my tears I nodded. Tears had come no matter how hard I tried to hold them back.  
  
"I need to go. Mom is waiting for me." I said.  
  
With deep sadness I walked pack to our seat and sat through the whole ceremony. Craig put on a fake smile and pretended to be happy. While Renee looked at him with her evil eyes. She was starting to show her pregnancy now so it was mandatory they had the wedding soon before people asked questions or raised eyebrows.  
  
When the wedding was over, Mom and I went back to the hotel to pack. I tried with all my might not to cry, and I succeeded. I didn't cry until the next week even. It was when ZI had gotten home and was trying to clean my room. I found a book that Craig had let me borrow in my bookshelf and I broke down. Luckily no one herd me and I was able to be alone with myself and my thoughts. I think that night helped me keep sane. There after I never cried about him again.  
  
Ten Years Later:  
  
I now work on a Broadway show called Chicago. Tonight was my opening night. I started to think about Craig earlier today and I had to write down our story. It might not be the happiest of endings, but I learned from it.  
  
Oh, my God! I can't believe what I am looking at right now. I went into my dressing room after the show and found a bouquet of Lilies. I run to them and pick them up to find a card. I found one. It read:  
  
If you still think about me as I think about you, meet me at 9 o'clock  
at the bus station. I will wait for you. If you don't come I will  
leave you alone. Craig  
P.S. You were beautiful in the show tonight.  
  
I look at the card in shock. This is what I've been waiting for, for ten years. I didn't waist time changing. I ran out to the corner and called for a cab. One car actually stopped thinking I was a hooker.  
  
"Screw you, jerk!" I shouted.  
  
Finally I got a cab to stop and it drove me to the bus station. When I got to the station I remembered that I didn't know where to go. I ran inside and looked every where for him.  
  
"Craig!" I yelled. No answer.  
  
Then I saw a bus pull out of the station.  
  
"No! Don't leave!" I ran after the bus. "Please! I'm here!"  
  
I look over st the clock and saw it was 9:15. I missed him. I would never see him again. Then suddenly, "Is this seat taken?"  
  
As I turn around I see Craig. He comes around and gives me big hug. He lifted me in the air and spun me around.  
  
"I missed you so much. I thought you weren't going to come." He smiled and kissed me for the first time in ten years. He had gotten better at it, if that was possible.  
  
"What about Renee and the baby?" I asked.  
  
"Renee and I got divorced last year, it was mutual. We share joint custody of Anna, my daughter and the light of my life." He said.  
  
I hadn't noticed earlier, but he now looked like a father. I don't know how to explain it, you'll just have to trust me on this one. There was something different.  
  
"What have you been doing these past ten years?" he asked.  
  
I would like to tell you my answer, but that's another story, for another time, and another place. Thank you for listening.  
  
***There it was, my final installment. I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as much as I loved writing it.*** 


	11. Epilogue

After Craig and Jennifer left the bus station Craig offered to get Jennifer coffee. They talked for hours, nothing had changed. They dated for a little over a year when Craig proposed. Jennifer said yes. Three months later they were married. Anna, who Jennifer had learned to love as her own daughter, was the flower girl. Even after ten years of silence, Craig and Jennifer's love never died. In fact it had grown into something they could have never imagined. Four years after they were married, Jennifer gave Craig the best Christmas present ever. In a small box was a positive pregnancy test. Craig could not have been happier. Nine months later they were the parents of a beautiful baby boy, named Nathan. The whole family grew old together. When Craig died at the age of ninety-eight, Jennifer followed a year later. They loved each other, it was an innocent love. Not one that came from sex, but a friendship. That was strong love. 


End file.
